The Disappointment
by Dragonling743
Summary: High School AU genderbent Myka. I just wondered how the dynamic would change if Myka were a man, and so here we are. A dynamic story with all the family problems and issues addressed elsewhere, with the problems of showing Myka and Helena just how amazing the other is without the warehouse to force them to learn. Bering
1. The foreign exchange student

A/N: Warning genderbent Myka. Tell me what you think. Rating may change eventually

* * *

"Micah Othello Bering, you get down here immediately." My father bellowed up the stairs.

I clattered down quickly, standing at attention in front of him. "Sir?"

"I'm disappointed in you son." His face twisted into a grimace, and my heart sank. "Dancing? You didn't embarrass me enough with the gymnastics, you had to take up dancing? What kind of electives are those. I thought you said you'd go into wrestling or boxing at the least."

"I just, I don't know I thought it would be interesting. It's still a competitive sport." I mumbled, trying to shrug off the hurt.

"Sport? You're dancing in circles. You don't get into college with this kind of crap Micah."

"I'm not changing dad. Mom supports me, and…"

"And?" He raised an eyebrow.

"And I enjoy it." I snapped, turning on my heels and stomping upstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" He yelled.

"The gym. I have a meet next week remember?" I replied scathingly, "You know, that other bit where I fail as a human being." I took a stand at the head of the stairs, "If you wanted girls so much then why did you name it 'Bering and Son's'?" I snapped.

"Because all I got were you and your brother." His words cut me deep. They always did. I didn't bother saying anything in return. I was too chicken to ever point out that he loved my little brother and doted on him. The star of the football team, prom king, dating the hottest girl. Tyson got everything handed to him on a platter. Why does he get all the praise?

I grabbed my bag of equipment and clattered down the stairs too quickly for my father to get on my case about anything more. I tossed my stuff into the back of my truck and started the old girl up. We got on the road and the tension in my shoulders finally started to dissipate with the growing distance from my father.

* * *

Plastic coated foam smashed into my face yet again and I tapped out far quicker than my opponent would have liked. Wrestling may very well be the worst thing on the whole planet. Our phys ed teacher had a very broad perspective, stating that we should all try every single sport at least once in our high-school careers. Personally I don't give a rat's backside about all these other sports. I just want to be a gymnast.

The dainty sound of someone clapping mixed with the various sounds of working out as I was pinned for the fifth time in as many minutes. "So you can climb the rope with only your arms, and you can tumble around like an acrobat, but you can't wrestle?" The arrogant tones of everyone's favorite smartass filled my ears.

"Go screw a pole Helena. I'd rather that than hear you teasing me all day." The brit laughed at me and I couldn't help but growl in the back of my throat. Helena had been a thorn in my side since she and her dumbass brother had moved here from England. She always had on this perfect ensemble that had all the guys staring at her while she stabbed them in the back.

She clucked at me and offered me a hand which I refused. "Oh come now Micah do be reasonable. I'm simply astounded that you can display such physical prowess and yet be unable to best an overweight garbage disposal."

"Hey!" Pete and I shouted at the same time. I got to my feet prepared to kill the little chit when coach Stanton called us, "Bering! Lattimer! You're done with wrestling today, get your butts over to weights!" Yeah sure, more like she's protecting precious Ms. Wells. God I wish I could hit a girl.

"Cool it Micah, HG will get her comeuppance some day, and then we can both laugh about it. I bet you Vice Principal Nielsen figures out a way to give her detention. You should have seen the fit he was throwing about her arrival." Pete started to giggle as he sat down at the bench to do curls. "My mom almost threw him out of the meeting."

I got on the floor and started doing push-ups, they built up more of the muscles I actually needed. "Oh yeah, I forgot your mom was on the school board. Think we could get Helena expelled or something?" I raised my eyebrows at him. I knew Pete disliked HG even more than I did. He got these weird vibe things about people all the time and so he hadn't liked her on the spot. My dislike of her started right after she dropped Jimmy MacPherson so hard he actually transferred schools. I didn't like the slimy bastard, but no one should have to deal with someone as ruthless as that.

"See… That right there is the reason why no one gives a crap about how nasty she is." Pete said, staring across the gym with an awestruck expression. I glanced up for a few moments and rolled my eyes. Helena had the attention of most the room as she stepped onto the wrestling mat. I pity the poor sap who got stuck with her. Even if they could keep their head around a girl with that many snarky remarks, Helena was a walking talking weapon and anyone who had seen her running on the track after school knew it.

Helena's favorite running attire was a sports bra and mini shorts. Not exactly the most modest, but it illustrated things that I thought only gymnasts had. A four pack, which for a girl is damn impressive, biceps that flexed with each swing of her arms, and the hottest legs on any of the girls in Denver I swear.

Girls like Helena were nothing but trouble. "Shut your mouth before you start catching flies Pete, she's not your type." I returned to staring at the floor.

"You're right, she's yours." Pete teased.

I jerked my head up to stare at him, "What? What are you on? Lattimer you've been staring at that girl's butt way too much. It's turned you into a zombie."

"Methinks someone is protesting too much." Pete replied in his lofty drama voice. Seriously, what kind of person has a special voice just for saying things in a manner reminiscent of shakespeare. Just Pete really.

"Methinks you're going to get pounded by both of us if you don't stop." I replied. I huffed slightly and moved into a handstand to continue my push-up routine. I had been slipping on the bars too much recently, maybe the extra muscle would help my grip.

"Well if the Mob wants it, it's gonna happen whether I tease you or not." He laughed at his own joke.

"Seriously? That got old after 3rd grade." I wished I could glare at him but knowing Pete he would ignore it anyway. I did get a nice view of Helena's fight. She was messing around with the other girl. Helena was grinning from ear to ear with this evil glint in her eye as she circled the panting girl, Amanda. Now Amanda is no wimp, but no one stood up against Helena. It just didn't happen.

Amanda shook out her shoulders and took a swing at Helena's head. I cringed, knowing how this would go. Helena leaned back, pushed Amanda's arm away with her forearm. Her arm slid down and around Amanda's until Amanda's bicep was hugged in Helena's elbow, and Helena's palm was on her shoulder blade. Helena lifted a kneecap and pressed it down on Amanda's back, sending them both to the floor with Helena kneeling on Amanda. The lack of screaming was how you knew Helena had shifted to use her whole shin instead of just her knee. Damn that girl is brutal.

Amanda let out a huff, and a groan upon impact and everyone clapped for Helena. Pete and I as one moved to go check on Amanda. The last person to underestimate Helena Wells was James MacPherson, and everyone knows how that went. Wells looked down at the two of us helping Amanda sit up and the disgust on her face was only surpassed by the rage in her eyes. She turned away and stalked to the changing rooms a good 20 minutes before the end of period. One of these days I'm going to put you in your place Wells.


	2. Happy accident

"Come on Micah! Why can't you just admit you've got the hots for her, and just move on." Pete whined, chucking his stuff in the bed of the truck.

"Who does Micah have the hots for Lattimer?" Claudia teased, jumping up onto his back. She cackled maniacally, "Ohhhh, The new exchange student?" She raised her eyebrows at Pete.

He nodded and together they both looked at me and said, "Ooooooooo! Micah's got a cru-ush!" I rolled my eyes and they piled into my truck, giggling too hard to breathe.

I shook my head and put the car into gear, "You two… Where are we going again? What's this big surprise you had planned for me?"

Claudia put a hand on my shoulder to pull herself between the front seats and leaned right in front of me, "Jus-just go left here, and pull a right onto the freeway. We'll lead you onward from there." She was so very comfortable with herself and I couldn't help but be grateful for it. Claud was the only reason Pete and I hadn't abandoned the fairer sex entirely.

"You do realize that I know this whole town like the back of my hand, right? Why can't you just tell me where we're going? I'll guess before we've gone too much further anyway." I pleaded, I hate surprises and this was a big one. With the four day weekend coming up and the bookstore closed for the one of three holidays it ever shut down for, Pete and Claud had made me promise to ditch everything to go on a little adventure thing with them. So here I am driving to my own surprise.

Pete rolled his eyes, "Just keep driving Mikes. We'll tell you when to get off."

My eyebrows jumped up to my hairline and I looked over at him, "Are you okay Pete?"

"Fine, now drive."

* * *

Claudia and Pete worked themselves into a tizzy by the time we finally pulled off the freeway. "Brighton? What the hell are we doing out here?" My voice cracked. This was not what I'd agreed to. A little bit of fun was fine, but this was a little far out for me to be comfortable. I'm out of my element.

"Just. Turn right there Mikes, we're almost there." He pointed and I almost swore. Right around the corner on the side of Barr Lake was one of the biggest parties I had ever seen. I'm not going to lie and say I'd seen many of them, but seriously? Most of the senior and junior year looked to be there. Even a couple of sophomores from the looks of them.

"Pete what the hell is this?"

Claudia put a hand over his mouth, "Park the car, you haven't gotten your surprise yet."

I raised my eyebrows at the girl. I was of half a mind to turn around. If this was what they thought I wanted to do with my first weekend without work in months then they had another thing coming. Laying in a drunken stupor with a bunch of assholes I don't know is not my idea of fun. "I'm not drinking. And neither are you, do you know how dead I would be if your brother found out I let you get drunk Claud?"

I pulled into the last remaining space on the street about 50 yards from the center of all the ruckus. "Come on party pooper, I'll keep an eye on the squirt." Pete assured me, shoving me at my door. I got out and felt a chill go down my spine. This isn't my thing. I don't go to parties. I'm not popular. The closest I've been to popular is getting put down by all the popular girls. A shiver of trepidation froze my guts into a twisted mess.

"You know what I'm going to just stay in the car.." I started to turn around and Claudia shoved her hands into my lower back and forced me to keep going towards the party. Pete grabbed my arm and between the two of them they dragged me to the brightly lit house.

People were milling around outside, the more anti-social ones that just came for the music or the free drinks or whatever. Even that is more my crowd than the crush just inside the door. Music pulsed through the lawn vibrating in my toes and I could only be impressed by the quality of their sound system. "Guys please tell me we're just gonna be here to like pick someone up before we go on our camping trip." Honestly that's what we usually did, is just a fun camping trip where no one slept and we just hiked all over the place. "I mean we've got more than enough food for all of that." I was babbling, trying to find some kind of escape.

Pete and Claud shoved me the last few feet and I crashed right into Helena Wells. Oh hell. There's beer and punch all over both of us, and Helena looked fit to be tied. She grabbed me by the collar and I couldn't help but wonder what was with all the dragging tonight as she threw me into the downstairs bathroom and locked the door behind herself, trapping me with the only girl in school that I couldn't stand, and had just alienated. If looks could kill.


	3. Ambush

"Just because you don't like me doesn't give you any right to pull a stunt like that. Not in my house. Not anywhere." Helena hissed. She advanced on me, dripping with whatever sugary drink she'd been sipping when I rammed into her.

I raised my hands and started to back away, "H-hey, just calm down. If you really wanted to call me out you coulda done it out there. Made me look like a total ass or something." The girl was seriously freaking me out and I had no back-up. "Calm down Helena. It's just a shirt. You can take mine if you want I don't care." I bit back the urge to throw Pete and Claud under the bus no matter how tempting it was. They hadn't meant it.

"And what exactly is going to motivate me to treat you like a proper human being?" She snapped, shoving my shoulder. "You have done nothing but spread disgusting rumors about me and then have the nerve to.. Oogle me whenever you have the chance. It's disgusting." Helena looked like she wanted to spit on me.

I spluttered, "Me?! YOu're the one who got James kicked out of school over a stupid mistake. So he made out with other girls in the halls while you two were dating, so what?! It's not something to get someone expelled over!"

Helena's eyes widened and I swear I saw a flicker of pain in the dark orbs, "I- He- You have no right to assume what happened Micah Bering." She hissed, "Now you get the hell out of my house."

I sidled around her, my hands raised, "Gladly." I rushed out of the room and found Pete and Claudia as fast as possible, dragging them by their collars back to the car. "I don't know what the hell you guys were trying to do but you will never do that to me ever again." I growled, pulling the car into reverse.

"Hey hey what was that? I assumed when H.G dragged you into the bathroom…" He shrugged.

I gritted my teeth, and kept dragging. That was nothing like the seven minutes in heaven that I'm sure Pete imagined. "Hey, we're still going camping right? I mean you totally promised us." Claud put a hand on my shoulder, "We messed up the party thing, but no more surprises. I promise. Scout's honor man."

I eventually agreed. We went to the same old camp ground, went hiking and swimming. S'mores every night. My mom's favorite recipes. Claud even locked Pete and I into our tent until we recited that stupid anthem she came up with when we were seven. I enjoyed myself.

It was the ride home that I didn't enjoy as much. I would have to face Helena Wells eventually right? If I had just spilled a drink on her then it would be fine, but she had to make such a big freaking scene about it. God why are women so temperamental? I hunched my shoulders and ignored the chatter in the back, trying to figure out how I should approach this.

You could always hide little Suzy. Ugh that voice, you never realize how traumatizing it is to be called names by your own father until his sickly sweet voice shows up in your head. It sends shudders down my spine every time I imagine it. His face right up in mine as he dared me to put up my dukes like a man. Or when he tried to convince me that gymnastics wasn't the right thing. I shivered. Thank heavens for mom on that one, like any six year old kid is going to tell their dad what to do and expect it to happen when dad is pissed as hell.

Well I'm not going to hide but I'm not going to make a point to talk to her. I adjusted my mirror just for something to do. If Helena Wells wants to speak to me, she can do it herself.

* * *

"Bering! What the hell do you think you're doing? Let it out slower! You're losing traction."

"Like I didn't know that already." I muttered to myself, climbing up off the mat. I can't remember the last time I fell this many times in a row. I mean everyone falls but good Lord. Every time I touch a piece of equipment it dumps me on my ass. Even floor work is killing me.

I grabbed a towel to wipe off the sweat dripping down my forehead and sat to stretch. "Are you normally this coordinated? Or was that for my benefit?" I wrenched my head around and was met with none other than Helena Wells. She stood with her arms folded over her chest and watched me with disdain.

I rotated to face her properly, "No, I'm not usually like that. What are you doing here? How did you even find me here?" It's not like I really shouted that I was a gymnast. I'm not anywhere near good enough to accept the social drop of telling people. Pete and Claud know and that's enough for me. Oh.. I am going to kill those two.

"Your friend Peter informed me that you spend most days from 4pm to midnight here. Tell me, if you spend your whole evening here how ever do you have time to be the top of our grade?" She had ignored all my questions and still kept asking her own. Fine. I'll play along and then you can get out of my hair.

"I have two hours between school and practice for work and instead of texting or chatting I actually do homework during class periods. It leaves me with enough time for everything. I'm actually planning to get my GED in a few months so I can focus all my time on work and this." I clamped my lips shut. Why was I telling her any of this?

"If that's the case, then why do you bother attending a school for which you have such obvious disdain?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at me with an aggravatingly calm mask. I could see in her eyes she was burning with curiosity. Why didn't she just out and say it?

"I'm sorry what? I am the one who doesn't give a shit? Excuse me lady but have you looked in the mirror? Excuse my 'behavior' but you sound a lot like a pot calling the kettle black. I care about the school, I'm just trying to do what I love with the people I love. Not like you sitting with your pile of barbies hanging on your every word just because you have a sexy accent." Shut up Micah shut up. Why the hell did you say that? What is wrong with you? It doesn't matter that it's true. Just… Stop talking!

A rather frightening grin spread across her cheeks as she rose to the occasion. "Oh yes well at least my 'pile of barbies' accept that they follow a proper leader. Your little band of misfits is about as inspiring as your little introduction to the floor a moment ago. Is this really all you can deliver Micah? I thought I was talking to a man, not a child."

I scrambled to my feet, "At least I don't rely on destroying people socially to get my kicks. I stick to my friends and we mind our own freaking business and we don't pull crap like you did on Macpherson just for shits and giggles."

She brushed an invisible bit of dust off her shoulder, "Come now Micah, that was weeks ago. Surely you're tired of trying to turn people on me. That pig got everything he deserved." I couldn't help but get the feeling that she was enjoying this. This sick bitch is getting off on this.


	4. Embarrassment

I stood up despite the ache building in my muscles and chucked my towel to the ground, "You know what Helena? Screw you." I shoved my way past her. Of course she was going to follow, but I felt better having bumped her aside. Call it testosterone or justice or revenge or whatever, it made me feel better and Helena huffed at my back. So totally worth it.

"You know that's exactly what Macpherson said. Just look how it turned out for him." She taunted. I could hear the slight waver in her voice and it was the only thing keeping me from hitting a girl. She may be a sadistic bitch, but I'm getting to her too.

I turned around to look her up and down, "Helena if I were as easy as James then I would have dropped out of high school long ago. You're nothing." I almost felt bad for her as something passed over her eyes. It was pain, but also fear and insecurity.

Helena steeled herself and moved as if to turn away and I relaxed, feeling awful for saying it. "Hele-" I started to say. I was interrupted by her fist in my mouth. I heard the crack before I felt it, but damn did I feel it. To say I saw stars was an understatement. I clutched my jaw and fell back. My head slammed into the pommel horse and I don't even remember hitting the ground before blackness swallowed me.

* * *

"So when do you think he's gonna wake up?"

"Seriously dude? Do you see how many bandages are around his frakking head? I'm amazed they even let us in."

"Oh come off it, they didn't even need to put him through surgery." Pete?

"Can I assume you two had something to do with this?" Oh shit. My father does not sound pleased. I could sorta hear the heart monitor stepping it up a notch, but whatever they did to me left me with this weird feeling like they had stuffed my ears full of cotton and then spoke through a thin gong. If that makes any sense. It doesn't make any sense does it? Damn how hard did she hit me?

"No sir, no sir we did not you see we just heard about it and saw the ambulance and just followed them to the hospital. That's completely what happened." Pete blurted out at high speed. If I had been capable of moving I would have hid my face. I get that my father always sounds pissed, but do you really have to sound like he's holding a knife to you Pete?

Shifting a little bit, I groaned. It was enough to distract my father from Pete's rather obvious sounding admission of guilt. Of course it was all true but something about Pete just makes him look guilty. He always has this expression like you caught him with his had in the cookie jar. "Ahh, Micah, good to see you awake. The doctor assures me you will be released in a few hours, and then you can explain to me just what happened."

I bit back an expletive. To anyone else Warren Bering was a calm, peaceful man, but at home he is an entirely different animal. Abusive drunk is probably the best term, but it doesn't describe him when he's sober. Drunk, you can just out maneuver him until he passes out. Sober you will never escape what he deems a fitting punishment. Things like the dance class weren't too bad. Then I was only embarrassing him, and he seemed to be fairly used to my embarrassing behavior by now.

However, low in his gruff voice was the subtle hint of sadistic pleasure that indicated almost exactly what the future holds. I dragged myself upright and winced, my head was wrapped in what felt like twenty pounds of gauze. "What happened?" I mumbled, praying that if I was too sick, or in too much pain already he would defer my punishment.

"That is exactly what I want to know." Warren snapped. "Because according to your 'coach' a young woman punched you in the jaw and you passed out, hitting your head on equipment and the floor in the process. Now that can't be what happened because my son's are not that weak!" His voice rose until he was yelling. Behind him I saw Pete and Claudia backing away, wincing sympathetically. Good. They didn't deserve my father's wrath. I on the other hand, am not in for an easy night.


	5. Hall Pass

I was back in school the next day with a doctor's note to keep me from gym. Fit as I am, not even I want to be moving around much. Just looking over my shoulder to check before I pulled into the school parking lot caused just enough of a twinge in my neck to remind me why I didn't pull stunts like that very often.

I think Pete and Claudia noticed my attitude. They certainly scaled down their greetings to quiet hellos. Claud even traded her customary 'wake-up' hug with a pat on the back. It hurt, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I can get through this without anyone's help. I'm no wimp. Dad may not think I can handle this, but I'm better than he is.

Okay maybe I'm not as strong as I would like to think. I did find myself daydreaming during my classes. Even my teachers noticed, they stopped calling on me. Thank god. I'm not really sure if I'm as okay as I said I was. Maybe I should.. I raised my hand quickly, "May I please be excused?" Thank god for Mr. Jinks. He didn't ask a question as he offered me the hall pass and continued the lesson without me.

I sprinted to the bathroom and violently ejected the contents of my stomach into the nearest toilet. My hands shook as I tried to get the sticky sink faucets to work. It took a few seconds but finally they started ejecting water in their customary sporadic manner. It wasn't the most comforting sight I have ever seen, but there are scarier things in this world. Like having to vomit for the first time in years. My body must not agree with the meds.

I washed my face and spat out the disgusting taste before I ventured a look at my actual face. "Shit.." Not wonder no one questioned me. "You look like shit Mikes.." I muttered, "And now I'm talking to myself. Joyous day. No wonder everyone thinks you're crazy." I clenched my hands on the edges of the sink and tried to rationalize staying. Mr. Jinks wouldn't bug me about it. I'm already acing his class. What if I vomit again? "God I am so full of shit." I grabbed a few paper towels and dried my face.

Staring at that bathroom door was like… I dunno Pete would compare it to a football game of some kind. Claud would make a world of warcraft reference or something. And here I just look at it and think of it as a panel of judges whose entire life is devoted to telling me no. This bathroom was safe, if only for the next ten minutes. Outside is high school. "You're such a fucking coward." I growled, shoving my way out of the bathroom. The self-loathing disappeared the moment I heard something solid collide with the other side of the door.

"Oh shit, oh shit I'm so sorry." I blustered, running around to the other side of the door. I lifted her back up to her feet, and was already checking her head before I realized who it was. My cheeks flushed a bright red and I dropped my hands. God Bering, and you pride yourself in being observant. What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just get hospitalized by a single punch from a GIRL and then just go and help her the next day.

Helena brushed the hair from her face and looked down, "No, no do not worry about me." She seems almost as down as I am. "I uh, are you okay Bering? While I emphatically meant to harm you, I did not meant to cause all of this. Hospitalization was not quite on my list of things to do to you." Seriously? She has a list of 'things' she wants to do to me? Even I have to say that sounds a little bit like a come on.

"Yeah well.. No problem." I shrugged, wishing I hadn't. It pulled at the welts on my back.

She saw the wince. I know it. She's giving me that look. That weird kinda sexy kinda scary look. I've never been the center of anyone's attention unless they're giving me the what-for. Even Pete and Claud let me hang back in my own little universe. "Are you quite all right Micah? I know the concussion and jaw are mine, but I don't remember you hurting your back," She frowned, "Or shoulders. Your skull seemed to take all of the beating."

I huffed. Like she gives half a shit. If she hadn't put me in the hospital she probably wouldn't even be talking to me. "I'm fine. I just ache." I snapped. "Why aren't you in class huh?" Yeah great way to get her off your back Micah, just attack her some more. That should totally fix all of your problems. You know sarcasm doesn't fix anything. Neither does talking to yourself like you're insane, but you still do it. Shut up. Can't, I'm you remember nutcase? Screw you. Uhh that's kinda the only one who will. I clenched my fist. "Why the hell am I even doing this?" I growled, turning to go back to Jinks' class. I needed to return that stupid hall pass anyway. What are we in? Grade school?

Helena grabbed my arm to stop me, "No Micah wait. Please I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was trying to apologize for my actions." She wrapped her arms around her waist and looked at the ground. I seriously try to be pissed with her but honestly she looks so much like Pete all dejected and shit. I can't just walk all over her. It's not polite.

I turned around, trying my best to imitate Claud's expression when you told her that coffee is for the weak, and I huffed. "Fine. Apologize or whatever. I'll wait here for the insults to sneak in." Her jaw flexed and whatever words she was chewing on, they didn't look pleasant. "Spit it out Wells. I need to get back to class."

She gave me an annoyed look, "Fine. I am… Sorry for what I said to you, and I apologize for hospitalizing you." My jaw dropped and pain shot up my neck, feeding directly into my headache. That's it? I mean I didn't expect her to actually apologize, but I didn't think it would actually hurt if she did.

"That's all? Not sorry for fracturing my jaw, you're not sorry for anything you've done, only that I ended up in the hospital for it all? Oh my god why did I think that you were going to be a decent human being for even ten seconds?" Why was I such an idiot? Oh my God she really is just this soulless bitch. I turned around and stalked into Mr. Jinks' class just as it was starting to let out. I offered him the hall pass and mumbled, "Thanks Mr. Jinks."

He nodded, tucking it back into the desk, "You're welcome. I figured you needed it. Are you sure you're okay Micah? No one's going to think less of you if you need to see the nurse or go home. Being hospitalized is a serious problem, and you don't look your best." Blunt but nice. No wonder Claudia has a crush on this guy. I mean it's weird cus he is just so old, but weirder things have happened. I'll have to tell her that he has my stamp of approval.

I shrugged, "I'll be fine. It's just some bruising and a sucky lunch. I can deal with that." Not like it hasn't happened before. Oh that one time I broke my leg during floor work. That sucked balls. "I've had way worse." I chuckled. Call me crazy but i actually kind of like it. Not the pain but being able to say that yeah, I can do three full turns in the air while spinning faster than most people can even track. I can do that, and none of you stupid ass football punks can do that. I could walk on my hands from class to class and it would hurt, but I would have perfect form. So yeah I'm a little crazy, but damn I am awesome; and if you want to think otherwise you can suck it.

"Okay. Go eat." He waved his hand, "Stop talking to an old coot like me, and go spend time with friends." He chuckled and returned to packing up his bag.

I smiled and backed out of the door as the room was totally empty, and once more I ran into someone. Seriously? Does this chick know when to just give the hell up? "You know what Wells you ca-!" I began to shout. I stopped and blinked. Claudia looked ready to cry, "Oh shit, Claud, shit. I'm so sorry." I wrapped her up in my arms, "God I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I thought you were Helena back to make my life hell."

She nodded, clinging to me way tighter than she should. She doesn't usually freak out about that. Wait was she crying before I started to yell? "M-M-Micah, Micah it's Pete." She hiccuped. "It's Pete he's-he's really hurt Micah."


	6. Hospitals

What? What's wrong now? I grabbed Claudia's shoulders, "Where is he? What happened Claud."

"He's in the hospital, th-th-they took him in the ambulance." Oh hell, frick. Just. Oh god Pete what happened this time.

I looked at her and realized Claud was terrified for Pete. She needs to see he's okay, I hope to god he's okay. Pete you better be fucking okay. I wrapped an arm around Claudia's waist and tugged her down the hall, "Come on let's go to the hospital. My dad can kill me for it later."

She nodded, jogging with me, "Yeah yeah okay." I drove. There's no way I would let Claud drive in the middle of freaking out. She's a bad enough driver as it is.

She was fiddling. Claud never has been one for sitting still and now she's wringing her hands just in the corner of my eye and it's driving me nuts. As if I weren't jumpy enough, between Pete and that Wells bitch I'm gonna seriously lose my shit. This is retarded, why are we even doing this? Honestly she never did anything to me. but she's still a bitch. Yeah and? This is about Pete, not Helena, not everything is about her. A small voice in the back of my head mumbled, 'then why do you always bring her up?' I put my free hand over Claud's, "Hey, he's gonna be fine. It's just some bumps and bruises, you know Pete. He has the thickest skull in town."

Claudia bit her lip and nodded. I could see the hysteria right there. God she looks ready to start crying. Lattimer if you make Claudia cry twice in one day so help me I will murder you myself. Unless he's already dead. No, even then. I will bring you back from the dead and murder you again. This is a load of shit.

We made it to the hospital in record time and I couldn't help but shudder. I have spent far too much time in these stupid sterile white rooms to be anything like comfortable with this. On the bright side I'm in the waiting room instead of surgery? Oh yeah like that's gonna make me feel better. I grabbed Claudia's arm, "Wait Pete's in surgery? I know you said they took him in an ambulance but what the hell happened Claud?"

"He got hit by a van. He was going to grab one of his dumb stale cookies from your truck and he didn't look and someone hit him." At least the stutter is gone, that has to be good right? Unless she's in shock in which case she's gonna pass out soon.

I took her to one of the chairs to sit down, okay time to get down to business. "Okay who's car was it? Did you recognize it?" Not many people in school have vans. We have… That Valda kid, uhm Amanda but she doesn't hate Pete *that* much right? Nah Amanda would just deck him or something if she was pissed. What about that boyfriend of hers? Okay he might run Pete over. Sykes has a van but that's to hold his wheelchair, it's not like he can drive even if he does hate everyone he couldn't have done it.

Claud curled up on the chair and wrapped her arms around he knees, "I don't know, I was too worried about Pete. You should have seen him! He just kinda looked up when he heard the brakes shrieking and then he just went all ragdoll like something from frelling goat simulator or something. I mean thank god they didn't keep going or he probably would have died." She looked ready to start crying again so I stopped pushing.

We were there for hours before someone came out and said out a familiar name. I had to turn off my phone, it was just ringing off the hook. Probably dad or Tyson screaming at me to get my ass back to the bookstore. God I just need to know that Pete's okay. The longer those nurses take the worse it feels. Like each second is Pete getting knocked upside the head in the OR. Wow that is a dumb mental image.

Ugh I'm getting a headache just thinking about it. "Is it always like this when I do something stupid."

Claud raised an eyebrow at me, "No duh. Just because you're in the clear doesn't mean we don't freak out. I was sure you died when someone told me you'd smashed your head into a horse. Why the frak did you have a horse in a gymnastics Arena thingy anyway?"

"Pommel horse Claud, and we just call it a gym. A pommel horse is a-"

"Yeah yeah it's a thing to do other things and you fly. You've told me. I still don't get what it means. I mean you've never let us watch you practice or anything. Are you scared you're gonna look dumb or something?"

I blushed. Honestly I hadn't ever thought about it. I don't let them watch cus I'm afraid they would be ashamed like dad or they just wouldn't like it. "I just don't like being watched while I practice Claud. Next meet you can come and watch I promise."

She pointed a finger at me, "If Pete survives this you have to let us come to all of your meets."

"Seriously? Claudia what does Pete living have to do with gymnastics anyway?" I whined. Like I really needed Pete making fun of my leotards while I'm trying to concentrate.

"Jane Lattimer?" A nurse called out, looking over the waiting room for an answer. Claud and I both jumped at the sound of Pete's last name.

Pete's mom stood up and dusted herself off, "I'm Jane Lattimer."

Claudia and I jumped to our feet and ran over. "We can go in and see him too right? I mean we're like his best buddies. Please?" Claudia pleaded, not giving the nurse enough time to respond.

"No miss I'm sorry, close family only. You can come see him tomorrow during visiting hours. Mrs. Lattimer would you come with me?" Jane gave us an apologetic smile before following the nurse. Pete's mom is cool. Probably cooler than most of the other moms that float around the school board but she's still a stickler for the really dumb rules. At least all the ones that keep us out of the stupid room.

Claudia stopped and I had to not laugh. I'm just relieved he's finally out of the OR, they don't let parents in until the kid's out of surgery right? Damn I wish I had paid more attention. "We're practically family to that ungrateful little cookie thief." Claud grouched.

I wrapped an arm around Claud's shoulder, "Come on, let's go back to my place, you can hang out and do homework while my dad chews me out."

She nodded, hugging me while we walked. "I'm worried about him."

"I know Claud, we'll figure this out and Pete will be fine and then we can club him over the head for this later. The bonehead. What kind of person gets run over in a freaking parking lot?"

She gave me a little smile, "Only Pete. For a cookie no less. Cus ya know he doesn't have enough cookies as it is. Dude is crazy."

I ruffled her hair, "You can say that again. Let's get out of this place." I led the way out of the hospital with a shudder. I could very happily never set foot in a hospital ever again.

We didn't get to see Pete for another two days. Some kind of complication that they wouldn't tell us about, it just meant we weren't allowed in. Things like that piss me off. I understand the rules, I even like the rules, but when you tell me no just because you can? That's when I get a little bitchy. When we were finally let into Pete's room I kinda let it out on him. "Well it's about time we got to see you. Madame Grinch out there wouldn't let us in yesterday even though she promised."

Damn he looks like shit. Pete had a nice shiny bruise on his cheek, peppered with just enough of a road rash to make anyone wince. And then there was his leg. Hard cast so he probably did more than one break. Most of the ones now are different. Not that I ever get to use them. His arm was in a fabric sling and a brace but no cast. "Hey hey hey!" He grinned, "Tell me one of you brought me donuts."

Claudia rolled her eyes and brandished the paper bag at him, "Ungrateful cretin. I thought you were going to die." She sniffed, and Pete dug in shamelessly. As if there were any other way for him to eat donuts than a whole pastry at a time.

"Kebin?" He teased through a mouth full of powdered sugar, "Yoof hen bendin koo mush kime wih da pinsapal." A cloud of white dust billowed from his mouth, but thankfully there was no barf tease. It's amazing how well Pete can keep his ABC food covered up even with whole donuts shoved in his gob.

Claudia looked at me and I had to roll my eyes. Seriously? Am I the only one who speaks Petenese? "He said you've been spending too much time with the principal, your words are funny to him." Pete nodded and pointed at me.

"Come onnnn guys, I have to spend time with him. The old geezer is in charge during all of my detention hours."

Oh yeah. Right. We all know you like him, but not in a creepy way. Oh God bad mental image. Oh we are moving on SO fast. "Moving on, when are you getting out of the big house huh?"


	7. Not so bad?

Pete didn't get out of the hospital for three days of pure torture. Without him in the few classes we shared everything suddenly became boring as hell. No jokes about the teacher's hair. No contests to see who could eat the most chili cheese fries. I don't mean to offend Claudia but those three days may have been the worst ever. At least when I'm grounded Pete sneaks up through my window and we mess around.

Finally when Friday swung around Pete was released from the hospital. He got excused from all of his classes through the week, probably his mom's doing. So we didn't see him until after school. When we finally met up, we realized that our best bet was to just convene in the bookstore. If he conked out from the meds my parents wouldn't care, and then I could start making up for the fallout from skipping work… And school.. And ignoring my dad. Shit Pete you need to stop doing this.

"And-and then the nurse bent down right over in front of me to check the tubes and I got this view right down her," He gestured to his chest.

Claudia groaned, "Okay seriously? I'm not going to die if you say boobs." She grabbed her bra at the top of each cup and shook it around for effect, "See? Boobs. Breasts, tits, hoohahs, shoulder boulders. Whatever." She rolled her eyes and Pete and I were the ones blushing. Way to be subtle Claud. I really didn't need to think of you like that.

"Okay ew. I feel like gross now." Pete kind of shuddered. Even with my back turned I could heard it. The wheels on his wheelchair squeaked a little bit on the linoleum.

I shelved another set of books, "Can we change the subject please? I don't need to know about anyone's breasts." I'd rather say the correct term. Somehow it feels less invasive.

Pete chewed on his lip trying to think of something equally squicky when he snapped his fingers, "Hey hey hey! How's this for interesting. H.G. visited me in the hospital before I was released today."

A few books slipped through my grip to slam into the ground. I jumped and both of the others turned to stare at me. I jumped off the ladder and scooped them up again, my face red from my hairline all the way down my neck. Claudia raised an eyebrow, "Is everything okay over there?" She didn't offer to help, a sure sign they had spent too much time here. Dad doesn't let anyone reshelve books except him and I.

I climbed back up to put the little stack in it's place. Why someone would take out the whole set and then not want it is anyone's guess, but it's not my job to question. "Fine, it's all fine. So Pete what did she want?" I tried to casual but knowing them I probably came across as far too interested. Why the hell AM I interested? I mean if she really did run him over she wouldn't visit right?

He and Claud exchanged looks and I knew it meant trouble for me. I suppressed a groan. Nothing good comes when those two start plotting together. "Methinks the princeling Othello has a bit too much interest."

"Othello wasn't a prin-" I tried to correct him.

Claudia interrupted, "Thou hast a point good sir. Whatever could be the cause of this most interesting development?" They both spun around their chairs to watch me and hummed together. If anyone is wondering their shakespearean prose needs a little bit of work.

I rolled my eyes and waited for them to get it out of their system. Nothing is worse than interrupting those two in the middle of one of their… Things. If I didn't love them, I would shove them out on the street post-haste."There's nothing between us." I reminded them with raised brows. Perhaps they'd just get it. Who knows, Pete and Claudia are smart right? I mean how could there be anything between me and that bitch. I hate her guts. That's it. For all we know she's just covering her ass so no one thinks she ran over Pete.

Claudia looked at me and the books I was gathering up. "Uh huh, then why did you drop the precious..-es, preciouses? Is that a word?" Oh good heavens is that the only thing she could think of?

"Have you even read those books?"

Claud rolled her eyes, "Do you know how huge those monstrosities are? I can't even lift them, let alone read them." Yeah that's what I thought.

Pete waved his arms in the air, "No no no we are not going off on *another* rant about how you can't quote what you haven't read! I am injured and I declared the topic to be that of Helena Wells!" He slammed his hand on the desk at the same time that the bell above the door rang, announcing a customer.

I glared at Pete, "Shut up." I hissed, "If my dad kicks you out then I won't be able to see you until my shift is over." He tensed immediately and looked around for my dad before zipping his lips closed.

"No please do continue. I would love to hear what you have to say." She's right behind me. I don't even need to look to see the glare she's fixing us with. Of course Pete had to shout her name right as she walked into the store. Why the hell is she even shopping at my bookstore anyway? She's made her feelings quite obvious.

I glared at Pete who had paled considerably. 'I hate you' I mouthed before turning around with… A straight face. It was the best I could do. I'd die before I gave her anything more than a boot up her ass. "Welcome to Bering and Son's, how may I help you today." I set the books on the counter and leaned forward, not realizing just how many buttons on her top were undone. Oh wow, I mean good wow, but wow.

Helena smiled genuinely and I couldn't help but stare. It's amazing what a real smile can do to someone. I mean she actually looked nice. She set her hand on mine and I forgot to recoil. "Yes you could help me quite a bit. I came in here looking to see if you had any Tennyson, Frost or the like sitting around. Then I overheard your little soiree and now, what I really want is to hear what you have to discuss revolving around me."

Shit. Not like we can really escape it now. Why is she even being nice? She has to know we were dishing dirt on her. I rubbed the back of my neck and opened my gob to tell her the truth when Pete started blurting out his verbal vomit. "Actually Micah wanted to invite you to his next Gym meet and we were trying to convince him to do it!"

I missed the raised eyebrow I'm sure Helena gave me. Instead I turned around to gape at the benedict arnold that threw me under the bus. He and Claudia looked equally shocked by what had spilled out of his pie hole. We'd heard him say a lot of weird things, even really dumb shit but this is a whole new level of Pete-ness. Maybe it's the drugs. "Is that so?" Helena asked.

I couldn't tell what Helena was thinking for once. Strange… Or maybe it's more strange how easily I can interpret her mood and reactions. I turned to look at her and her expression was, passive. I've never seen Helena passive. I looked up to her eyes and I bit my lip. She looked so hopeful, why the hell does she-? Maybe I'm misinterpreting something here. But maybe not. "Uh-Uh yeah!" I blurted. "I-if you want to I mean. It won't be very impressive, I've had to take it kinda easy after.. uh, yeah." I looked down. I have no clue why I'm inviting her, and really?! Let's bring up the time she decked me cus THAT always works out and you idiot-! why is she touching me?

I looked up to Helena who was lifting my chin. God I went total deer in the headlights and just watched as she pecked me on the cheek. "I would love to darling. Perhaps you and I could organize while we look through your poetry section?"

I forced myself not to look back. If I did that I would totally chicken out. I don't even like Helena and any question in the others' eyes would just send me rocketing back into total dick-mode. Their jaws were hitting the floor though, I could almost hear the thump. "Sure right this way Helena." I serious cannot handle this. Not ten minutes ago I was blaming Helena for running Pete over, and now… Now I'm surrounded by the scent of her vanilla perfume, and walking her into the back of my dad's store. The old book smell mixed with Helena's perfume is rather heady.

She turned to the shelves along the walls, running her hands over the spines. If I didn't know better I would say she's smiling again. At me now.

She leaned over to examine a collection of poems and murmured, "I'm not a total idiot you know."

Is she talking to me, herself or the books? I've seen weirder stuff around here. It's amazing the number of kooks you meet in a bookstore. "I'm sorry what?"

She huffed, and rolled her eyes at me, "I know you weren't talking about asking me out. You would have been far more nervous."

I gritted my teeth, trying to hold on to the pleasantness that had lasted all of two minutes between us. A new record. "Who knows, maybe I always look like that when I'm nervous."

"No, you don't." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and kept going. Obviously she is not going to settle for a simple compilation. She wants the real deal, I can admire that, even if it does mean more work for me. Maybe I can use this to explain just how many books we have, sorry, *I* have yet to shelve.

"Okay, then what do I look like when I'm nervous if you're so smart." I folded my arms and waited. If she's going to be a know-it-all then I have to challenge her. It's like an unspoken rule among smug people, and if there's anything I'm smug about, it's knowledge. Even stupid trivia.

Helena turned to look me over, her lip catching between her teeth as she thought. After a moment she looked up the few inches to my face and quirked her head. God she's sickeningly adorable. I bet she has no clue and she's just- "When you are nervous you eat candies and licorice. You never shut up, and you bounce your leg constantly. It's rather distracting." Oh. I guess she does know.

I did my best to clamp my jaw shut so I wasn't staring at her like a slack-jawed yokel. "How do you know all that?" It's not like we hang out.

She slid a large collection off the shelf in front of her. 'Complete works of Select Poets'. "You are not the only person to be watching things that are not your business. I think I'll take this one."


	8. Your everything

Claudia jumped on me the second I came back, "Okay, what the frell was that?"

Pete was grinning from ear to ear, "Yeah man spill! There is no way that was just a coincidence! Aren't you supposed to be blaming her for running me over or something? You like hate her."

I turned fuchsia because in all honesty I had assumed that Helena was the reason Pete went to the hospital. I figured it was some kind of batshit insane girl way of getting revenge. "I… I have no clue what that was guys." Is it just me or did she seem a little flattered, or even excited? Man I am seeing things.

Claude slapped my backside and laughed, "Well it's a date now so you better start practicing hard cus we aren't missing out on this for the world. You finally have to let us see you do your gymnastics thing." She turned to Pete and they high-fived, laughing victoriously.

"Wow you two. I just agreed to a take a girl I hate on a date to my meet, and you are geeking out over seeing a few layouts." I rolled my eyes. Maybe if I lay on the sarcasm thick enough then the itching on my palms with go away.

Pete waggled his eyebrows, "Oh you hate her huh? Cus that looked a helluva lot like flirting to me."

He and Claude exchanged looks, "Denial." They said in unison.

I groaned, "I am not in denial."

Claude patted my shoulder, "Micah, you are so far up de-nile, you've made it to Egypt." Wow corny much? Too much more of that and I'll be calling in sick.

Pete put his hands in the air, "Hell yeah! That was brilliant." They high-fived again with a loud slap and I realized how much noise we were making.

I rushed to quiet them, "Guys shu-!"

"Micah Othello Bering what the hell is going on out here? It sounds like a barn." My father came stomping through the stacks to the front desk and all the blood drained from my face. He looked over the three of us and sneered, "Micah I pay you to work, now get your friends out from behind the desk, and if they don't plan on buying something they can go elsewhere."

I got behind Pete's wheelchair and tried not to show how mortified I felt. "Sorry Pete." I mumbled under my breath as I wheeled him out of the store. Claude wasn't quite out when I answered my father, "Yes sir, anything else you need sir?" I clasped my hands behind my back so he couldn't see them shaking.

He waited for them to leave before he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and hauled me behind a few stacks. I knew what was coming before his hand connected with my jaw, but that didn't change the shocking amount of pain shooting through my skull. I could feel every inch of my healing fracture as it lit on fire beneath my skin. My head whipped around to follow the path of his hand and my neck creaked in protest. A dull ache spread through my neck and I could feel my cheek puffing out already as my knees joggled. If my father hadn't been holding my collar I would have crashed to the floor.

He leaned down and put his face right up against mine, "If you ever have those vagrants inside my show again you will never see the inside of a gymnasium ever again." He growled, then tossed me to the floor, "Now get back to work."

My stomach fell through a hole into what felt like oblivion. The protest in my hip and elbow didn't even register. They'd be bruised but oh god. He'd really do it wouldn't he? Mom wouldn't say a thing, Tyson doesn't give a shit about my life so long as he has a girl hanging on his arm. He really can take it all away can't he? There's no way I could afford it on my own.

* * *

The ruffian that Micah calls a friend leaned over to the oddly clad redhead they hung out with regularly. "Hey Claude, is it just me or does Mikes look a bit out of it? He's been funny ever since his dad kicked us out last week." Call me whatever you like, but I'm going to listen in.

The redhead, Claude, odd name for a girl, shrugged in answer. "I dunno Pete, all I know is what he told us. Stay out of the shop, and leave him alone."

'Pete' punched his friend's shoulder, "Oh yeah and what do you call that ugly bruise on his cheek huh? You and I both know he wouldn't slip on a ladder. He's the king of careful, especially when he's hurt. He wouldn't take any chances to break his jaw a second time, coach wouldn't let him compete in the next meet."

The young woman sighed and hit her head gently against the lockers, "I don't know what to do. If Micah won't tell anyone then no one can do anyone. Not even your mom can just snap her fingers and fix Mr. Bering."

I left as quickly as I could. Listening to them felt horrible, I mean I never really cared much about Micah and his friends, but that felt like reading his diary. I moved rather quickly to my creative writing class. It wasn't until I sat down that I remembered Micah sits two chairs to my right.

I really tried not to look. The first quarter of class passed without even a glance in his direction, but all I could think about was the way his friends had talked about the injuries. He doesn't always think about what he's saying and he listens too quickly to the stories going around but that doesn't mean I want him abused. Only five minutes later I looked, I couldn't stand the suspense.

Half the class looked at me when I gasped out loud. Right where I had punched him was a purple bruise that spread out into a greenish yellow up his cheek. It wasn't a perfect shape of a hand, but bloody hell. "Do you have something you wish to share with the class Ms. Wells?" Ms. Lake is a family friend but that doesn't mean she's just going to ignore my interruption of the class.

"N-no, I was, just thinking…" What does that board say? "Tolkien, he had a very specific uhm, way of writing that led him directly into the world of Storytelling. And, and I wondered just how much fun it would be to see him and all of his contemporaries in the same place discussing technique." Please just take it the way it is.

Ms. Lake raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything Micah raised his hand. "I thought that the reason Tolkien started writing was to experiment in the creation of a new language. That's why Sindarin, Orcish, Black speech, Dwarfish, and all the other languages that he wrote in were so well done. He made grammar rules, and alphabets, and proper pronunciations. He also dabbled in song-writing and the art of poetry. He was a linguist after all."

"Yes that is correct Micah, as I was saying the art of writing has a great deal of sources and reasons behind it." Ms. Lake returned to the board to keep writing, I set my head down on the desk and tried not to think about what had happened to Micah's face. What kind of father would do that? I mean my own father wasn't much of one, but it was benign neglect wasn't it. This is, malicious destruction of one's own children.

My hand floated to the tiny bulge above my hips, I will never be like that. I'll be better. Involved, loving, everything that you will ever need.


	9. Party in the back

This is so messed up. He didn't say I couldn't talk to them, but if I do they'll ask questions. God even Wells was asking questions. Just not out loud. She was staring at me all through advanced creative writing, and down the halls. At least I don't have to worry about gym. Coach let me run track so I wouldn't mess up my jaw. That means I don't have questions from anyone. They'll all be too winded.

"What happened after I left?" Annnnd speak of the devil. How much does she run?! I mean damn Wells. She's keeping up with me AND making it sound easy. It's not. I run a ten minute mile on a good day.

I looked at the sky, considering just how long it would take for the insufferable girl to let it go. Maybe if I'm a total ass to her, she'll just leave. "Look Helena, I get you're trying to be nice, and I appreciate it, but can you piss off? I'm really not a good person today." I didn't mean to phrase it that way, but it rang true in a very uncomfortable way.

She laughed humorlessly, "Well I am never a good person according to the small town standards so it doesn't bother me." What the hell has this town done to us? I mean are we really so retarded that… Wow I convinced an innocent girl that she is the devil. I am such an asshole.

I set a hand on her arm, "Don't believe that for one second. You are not a bad person, you just aren't easy to get to know." Damn that hurts, all of me aches. Even my rib cage hurts, why the hell do my ribs hurt? I mean lungs make sense, I hate messing myself up. One of these days I'll figure out how to make myself invulnerable, heh maybe Helena would jump in on it with me.

She took her arm back, "Don't change your tune now darling. Someone might think you like me." The bitter edge to her voice cut more than anything else.

I pulled her to a stop, she glared at me with so much vehemence I was a little frightened that she'd hit me again. "Hey, I know I'm a dick. I don't like people messing up my routine. It's a personal thing. I shouldn't have taken that out on you. For all I know McPherson deserved it."

She folded her arms, "Yes he did. In every possible way he deserved what he got." Helena looked at the ground, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, "I should have ripped him a new one. I did promise."

Damn, wrath of a woman scorned is no fucking joke. "What the hell happened? I mean I've heard all kinds of stories about it, and nothing really rings true." Heh literally every story in the book was told about what went down. She attacked him, she put out and got turned down, she dumped him, he went nuts, and any combination of those. Just so long as she was the bitch that started it.

She bit her lip, standing there in her running clothes and I need to stop right there. "Nothing that I want to share." Well then. I guess that's that. I looked at the vulnerable look on her face and felt the need to do something. I'm not good at emotional stuff, honestly I'd rather grin and bear it, but as the guilt mounted I asked myself the dumbest question I could ever think of, what would Pete do?

I pulled Helena into a tight hug and rubbed her back gently, "It's okay." I mumbled, "You'll be fine Helena. You've got me. I don't know how much of an assurance that is, but if you ever want to talk I'm here." How did I go from hating her to actually being nice to her.

She did this cute hiccup laugh thing and shook her head, "No, no thank you Micah. I think I'll be fine. Come on, one more lap before the period ends." She pulled me along with her as she started running, "Would you care for a test of skill? I'll bet you that I can win." She waggled her eyebrows looking like nothing more than Claudia when she challenges me to the video game of the week.

I grinned, "Something tells me you're faster than I think, but what the hell." She met my smile with one of her own and we both made a silent agreement to ignore the tears dripping down her cheeks. "Ready, set, GO!"

We went off like shots around the bends. Both of us keeping to our own lanes just to keep it fair. The first half we kept pretty nose to nose, but after that eighth of a mile Helena started to pull ahead. What is she running on? Oh my god and she's not even breathing hard! By the time we got to the finish line she was a whole five feet ahead of me and laughing.

I got to her a half second late and caught her with an arm around her waist, forcing us both to take a few steps more. "How.. The hell, do you do that?" I panted, chuckling with her. It is so god damn nice to run with someone who can actually do it, but isn't an insane track nerd who's been doing it their whole lives. Those asshole always kick my ass but it's not any fun cus they're trained to run fast. I just do it to stay in shape.

She patted my cheek, "Well darling, you'll just have to find out later." She kissed my cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

Helena laughed, looking… Okay I don't care how dumb I sound. She looks fucking radiant. There, I said it. "Darling you asked me out. For your gym meet. When is that by the way?" Oh shit I forgot. How does she do that? Everything just kinda falls away when she's not actually being a bitch… Heh and when I'm not being a dick with my head up my ass.

I tried to think about when it was, god what did coach say? "Uhh, I think it's.. Damn you know I have no clue. If you want you can come with me to the gym, I have practice tonight and I could just ask coach then." I mean how dumb is that? How is she going to get home? I'm an idiot. "I'm a retard that's a dumb idea. I'll figure something out." I don't wanna just ask for her number. I really have NO clue what to do with girls.

Helena chuckled, and touched my arm, "Micah it's fine. I'll go with you to the gym, you can ask your coach and then we'll both know." She kissed my cheek, "Shower time, I'll meet you by your car."

Oh yeah, I really didn't need that mental image. God Helena in the shower. I really need to get that out of my head before I start drooling. By the time I shook myself out of it, Helena was already gone to the locker rooms, and most other students were heading in too. Wow I feel like a sexist pig, but, is it still bad if she's the one that said it?

Wells met me at my car, as promised. What we hadn't planned for was the whole group of people standing by my truck. Claudia and two of her friends were sitting in the bed, Pete in his wheelchair was sitting with his arm slung over the tailgate, and Helena chatting to my total dunce of a friend. It looks like a modern Norman Rockwell. "Well isn't this cozy." And a little frightening.

Helena laughed at something Pete had said and waved me over, "Micah! It's about time you stopped drooling and got out here. Peter was just telling me the most lovely story involving some bikinis and a... mall?" She grinned mischievously.

Oh my god not that one. "Pete I will kill you!" I punched his arm, "If you say one more word I will end your life. I will throw you from a trapeze or something." There are some things that Pete talked me into that I will never talk about. That is one of them. I hope to God Claudia deleted all her copies of that freaking video.

"Oh now I have to hear it." Helena laughed, resting a hand on my bicep. Again. Okay either this is her way of saying she likes my guns, or she's afraid of my friends and is preparing to use me as a human meat shield. I mean it still feels nice, it's been a while since someone's treated me like this. It's just weird. "So what exactly caused you to go running through the mall on a saturday in nothing but a bikini?"

Pete grinned. God I am never going to live this down. "Well you see-"

There is no way I'm letting Pete spin this. "Oh no, if anyone is going to tell this, I am. You'll bullshit this. Pete was making fun of me for being comfortable in a leotard. So I said it was nice, and running around in womens underwear would be harder."

Pete laughed and butted his side in, "So I dared Micah to go to the mall in my older sister's bikini."

I nodded, except he asked me to wear lingerie, but Helena doesn't need to know that... "And I said there was no fucking way I would do that."

He waggled his eyebrows, "So then I promised to go too." God we got funny looks for weeks after that. Not to mention that Pete's sister still gives me the stink-eye. Pete and his freaking ideas.

Helena bit back something. Probably a slew of remarks about our attire and life choices. "Well… How did that go?"

Uhhhh, yeah. "Not well. So uh, what's with this big huge party?" As in, what the hell are you doing in my truck.

Claude laughed, smacking the side of the truck, "We're going to the gym. We finally get to see you practice. If the store's off limits then we're going to stalk you everywhere else." She stuck her tongue out. Of course they are. Way to be creepy and adorable at the same time Claudia.

Helena leaned over and murmured, "I like her very much. She has an unorthodox method or getting her way."

Oh god, those two would be a scary combination. "Please tell me you aren't into computer stuff too."

Claudia scrambled over to the tailgate and looked like nothing more than an eager puppy, "Doth mine ears deceive me? Is your new girlfriend a techie perchance? Has she come to rescue me from the luddite hordes?" Oh wow drama queen much?

Helena chuckled, petting Claudia on the head, "Well I can't say that I can save you from them. But I would love to learn anything you want to teach me. I'm more the tinkering sort."

Well… I hate how it happened, but I'm kinda glad Pete got hit. None of this would have happened. Things are actually looking up. While Claudia and Helena went all nerdette on me, I leaned against the side of the truck and looked at Claude's friends. "All right, so I need names, and the story of how you met Claude."

They traded looks, and the identical grins on their faces was just a touch creepy. "She's Leena." The guy said.

Leena gestured to the guy, "He's Steve."

And in unison they chuckled, "We're twins." Oh wow either they rehearsed that, or they are awesomely weird.


End file.
